


under the vegas sun

by watergator



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Las Vegas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: “it’s six o’clock in the morning, you aren’t having vodka.”





	under the vegas sun

The room is spinning, and technically it is, but right now Phil isn’t in a right frame of mind to question or challenge the ideas of physics and science, and instead lays on the hard carpeted floor of their hotel room in Vegas as Dan stumbles around the room giggling to himself as he pours out another drink.

They’d spend the night clinking glasses in celebration of Dan turning 21, and somehow they’d managed to make it back to their hotel room just as the sun had been coming up. Not that Phil can really remember any of it now – just blurs.

He crooks his neck to look up; there’s a window that gives him the skyline view of Vegas below them, and where the early orange sky stretches above them with beautiful wisps of clouds where the sun rises above them.

“It’s not your birthday anymore,” Phil says out loud, turning his head to look at where Dan stumbles over to him, joining him on the gross carpet with two slightly used looking glasses and a tall glass of vodka.

Dan grins at him, completely ignoring what he’d just said and falls forward into Phil’s lap with a loud snort of a laugh.

Phil uses what little energy he has left to push his boyfriend off of him, groaning at his dead weight.

“Dan,” Phil tries, but it comes out in a whine. His head is heavy and his stomach churns from the stupid amount of alcohol they’ve consumed in the last twelve hours but Dan still grins and laughs like everything is funny.

“Jus’ another?” Dan picks up the bottle of vodka and wiggles it in Phil’s face with a quirk of his brows.

Right here where Dan sits crossed legged on the floor in front of the window, Phil can see the hues of the sun behind him and how it makes his skin glow. His hair is mussed and beginning to curl from the hot summer heat amongst other things, and his eyes are red and puffy.

Phil says nothing and Dan makes a weak attempt at trying to open to bottle with a swipe of his hand against the cap, pouting when he realises he can’t actually get a good grip on it as his limbs seem to no longer correspond with his foggy brain. He makes a groan of frustration and Phil leans forward and takes the bottle away from him, placing it behind his back out of Dan’s grabby hands.

“Phillll,” Dan whinges and tries to push himself up off the floor but he wobbles and falls back, and for a split second, despite the heavy flow of alcohol in his body, Phil registers that Dan could be hurt, but then Dan laughs loud, his shoulders bounce as he makes no attempt to get up off the floor.

“Get up,” Phil laughs with him as he tries to grab at Dan’s socked foot in his face but Dan kicks away from him with a heavy giggle.

“Lemme have my fun,” Dan says as he sits up and walks over closer to Phil on his knees. It’s tempting but Phil shakes his head and makes quick movements to leap up and push Dan back down to the ground. His head hits the floor with a thud and Dan laughs breathlessly.

Phil pins him down like this, his hands on his wrists. “Nu uh,” Phil whispers for no reason. “No more for you, bub.”

Dan makes a pouty baby face and it causes fireworks in Phil’s chest.

“Why?” Dan asks.

Phil lets out a breath and he’s sure it tickles at Dan’s skin because he squirms just a little.

“Because it’s six o’clock in the morning,” Phil tells him. “You aren’t having vodka.”

Dan groans, pretending to seem truly upset, but he can’t help the stupidly big grin off his face for more than a second. “It is not six in the morning,” he croaks but Phil nods.

“Is so,” he whispers.

Dan licks his lips, his tongue darting between his lips and like this he’s intoxicating. All Phil would have to do is crane his neck, dip his head down and let his lips meet his. He waits just a little longer though, he’s not sure what for but simply because right now with Dan trapped beneath him with his chest heaving under his and his eyes sparkling up at him, he looks incredible.

“It’s not my birthday anymore,” Dan tells him and Phil laughs and nods.

“Yeah,” he hums. “It’s not.”

Dan smiles up at him. “What should we do now? We’re up so early,” Dan teases, and he flexes his hands in a small attempt to escape but Phil won’t let him.

“I reckon we should get some sleep, hm? Been a long night.”

Dan bites at his lip, “Can’t sleep. Won’t be able to, not now.”

“Then maybe we’ll just preoccupy ourselves,” Phil whispers, and he dips his head down to finally kiss against those irresistible lips that Dan smiles into, like he too was waiting for it.

When they pull away finally with heavy breaths and puffy lips Phil laughs.

“What?” Dan asks breathlessly.

Phil laughs again with a shake of his head and leans back in for a quick kiss. “We’re so stupidly drunk,” he laughs.

Dan laughs along with him in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
